Conventional deadbolt actuators for residential use when installed on a door have a knob on the inside of the door which may be manually turned so as to lock and unlock the deadbolt. The problem in the prior art is that many residential doors have glass inserts located near to the deadbolt so that a burglar only has to break the glass and reach inside the door to unlock the deadbolt.